Upright vacuum cleaners generally include a cleaner body having a suction motor generating a suction source and a dust separating apparatus, and a suction brush body hinged at the bottom of the cleaner body.
A suction port assembly includes a drum brush on a lower surface thereof. A driving motor or a turbine pan rotates the drum brush to separate dust particles from a surface being cleaned. Accordingly, the dust particles are removed from the surface.
In a conventional upright vacuum cleaner, when a cleaner body is in an upright position, the suction port assembly is raised and the drum brush does not contact the surface being cleaned. By tilting the cleaner body, the drum brush contacts the surface being cleaned. If a user tilts the cleaner body to clean an uneven surface, such as a carpet, the drum brush may crush the uneven surface. In order to prevent this, the user must maintain the cleaner body in the upright position when cleaning an uneven surface.
The height of the suction port assembly of the conventional upright vacuum cleaner is capable of being adjusted. However, when the vacuum cleaner is in use, an operator cannot select between having the drum brush contact the surface being cleaned and removing the drum brush from the surface. In other words, the drum brush always contacts the surface being cleaned when the vacuum cleaner is in use.